Pokemon - Quadruple Battle Action!
Pokémon - Quadruple Battle Action! (ポケットモンスター4対4アクション which roughly translates to "Pocket Monsters 4 vs 4 Action") is a Pokémon Arcade game made by CSketch as a small project to try and make a complex Pokémon Arcade game focused on the combat like Battrio and Tretta. Story You're a trainer who has won a lottery to explore the world, catch Pokémon and battle with an Elite 4 member from Kanto who will act as your mentor and teach you about the brand new "Quadruple Battle System". Gameplay The game is divided into 4 Phases which are similar to the ones found in Pokémon Tretta: "City Phase", "Search Mode", "Battle Mode" and "Catch Mode". However, before the game can start the player has to transfer the Pokémon from their DS or 3DS over to the machine, after which the Party will be saved on their "Trainer ID", a small card that saves all of the in-game progress so players can keep their Pokémon and Experience even in another Arcade, if the player can't transfer Pokémon from their DS or 3DS they'll be given a Pikachu and will be sent to Search Mode to catch Pokémon until they have caught 4 Party members, after which the Pikachu will be taken away and the player will be free to use the Pokémon they caught during Search Mode. Now it's time to go over the features of the game: Kanto Elite Four Once you have your Team if you transferred Pokémon from a game, you'll be asked to choose a Kanto Elite Four member to serve as your mentor, this means you can choose between Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha and Lance, each mentor not only gives you different dialogue, depending on the mentor you pick your Pokémon will have a boost in Attack (Bruno), Speed (Lance), Special (Agatha) and Defense (Lorelei), you will also have an easier time in Catch Mode if you're catching a Pokémon of the Type that your mentor represents. City Phase City Phase is the first phase encountered in the game after picking your mentor, in this phase you're given a map of "Cadare City", with red dots marking the landmarks, by using a dial you can move a cursor over each of the landmarks and press any of the buttons to access that landmark, here are the landmarks in Cadare City: Gachagacha Shop You can spend in-game money from battles and minigames in the Gachagacha Shop to obtain items to use in-game, these items include healing items, held items, TMs and PokéBalls. When you first start the game the shop only sells Potions and PokéBalls, however, as you play the shop adds more and more items to its stock, and ocassionally it will have sales and discounts on certain types of items or in general, and in rare ocassions the shop will contain "Event Items" used to obtain rare Pokémon. Pokémon DayCare The Pokémon DayCare works just like it did in the games, you can place a Pokémon or two in there and as you explore the areas and fight Pokémon, the Pokémon you left at the DayCare will slowly grow stronger. If you leave two Pokémon of different Genders that are in the same Egg Group they may leave an Egg, which over time will hatch into a Baby Pokémon with the combined stats of its parents. Fighting Dojo A dojo where every so often you can fight Trainers to obtain experience for your Pokémon without gaining any money, after fighting the onslaught of trainers, if you haven't lost or left you'll faceo ff against the Dojo Master, if you win against him he will close the Dojo temporarily while the members of the Dojo train and you'll have to wait a while before he opens up the Dojo's doors again. Category:Pokémon Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games